Akhenaton's Curse: Part One
by Jenna's Marbles
Summary: Katarina West arrives at the Brooklyn House.


Hello, Katarina West here. I am sixteen years old. I am a descendant of Akhenaton, and I've hosted Nepthys before. I should probably start off with getting the amulet from the Kanes.

I lived in Virginia. I had a fairly normal life. I was semi-popular. I was cool with it. Though one day, it happened. I kind of went in a dreamstate. When I woke from it, I was in a school I didn't recognize. Without thinking, I went over to a random locker. I just clicked in 13/32/33 into it. The locker opened. Inside, there lay a package. Of course, naturally curious, I took it and opened it. There was an amulet, which I immediately recognized. A djed amulet, an amulet with the spine of Osiris on it. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I tossed it back and forth between my hands, feeling power course inside of me. As I held the amulet, I considered what to do. So I decided to put it back. My eyes jumped up to the clock, alarm racing through me. So early! Then I heard voices. In my head and outside of the school. I had to get out. I looked around wildly and ran for one of the class rooms. I darted over to a window, swung it open and jumped out. Great, I didn't know where to go. But a voice inside my head, was telling me where to go. Confusion swept over me, but I listened to it.

After a while I arrived at a large mansion. Hesitantly, I knocked. The door swung open and a girl, maybe thirteen, stood in front of me. 'Welcome to Brooklyn House. My name is Sadie Kane,' she said. Two more faces peeped out from behind them. A girl and a boy, I'm not sure who. Then there came another boy, he looked maybe fourteen or fifteen. 'I am Carter Kane, and this is my sister Sadie. This is Felix,' he said, introducing the other two, 'and this is Alyssa. Why you are here is because you are blood of the pharaohs.' I felt like blowing him off, but he sounded serious. I raised an eyebrow though. 'Here, in Brooklyn House, we are resurrecting a way that has not been practiced in a couple thousand years. Following the path of the gods. Training.' I nodded slowly. 'Right...' I slowly said. 'Alyssa follows Geb, we're not sure about Felix. Um, Walt follows Anubis, I follow Horus, Sadie follows Isis,' Carter said. 'You have a choice.' I pondered about this for a moment, wondering if they knew about my curse. 'Uh..' I began, then stopped. I needed to decide how to put my words. 'What about people with.. the curse of Akhenaton?' Carter and Sadie both froze, Felix and Alyssa both looking surprised. 'We need to talk about that, later then,' decided Carter.

I couldn't help but be frustrated. I had to live with a stupid curse and die young. Akhenaton's curse. I knew I was dying out, because I was in more pain. Though I hoped I wasn't not dying too soon. It was just a guess, but I thought my deadline is age fifteen. I was fourteen. Sadie and Carter Kane had been trying to help me. But the last person that came here with that curse was Walt Stone. He hosted Anubis now. Jaz and Cleo had been trying to help as well, ever since they got Walt. But I was doubtful they can help me. I bit my lip as I waited in the meeting room. Carter called a meeting about an hour ago. Any moment now, Jaz, Cleo, Sadie and Carter should have been here. As if on cue, all four of them entered the room. Carter took his seat at the head of the table. 'So,' he said. 'About the curse... It runs in the blood of the descendants of Akhenaton. Every descendant of Akhenaton has died at a young age. Nothing has stopped that.' I bit my lip, disappointed about what Carter said. This was going to be hard. 'Despite all the things Jaz and Cleo know, there is nothing we can do to help.'

'That we know of,' put in Sadie. My eyes shifted over to her. She scowled at me like I was stupid. 'For thousands of years, every descendant of Akhenaton has died young, right? Maybe there's finally a way to solve it. I mean, Walt is hosting Anubis now, and he is still alive.'

'But he's the god of the dead, Sadie,' interjected Carter. Sadie scowled at her brother in annoyance. 'I know that!' she snapped. I jump in, 'Both of you, back to the point, please?' They both nodded their heads.

'So... Like I did with Walt, I can give you potions to help make the pain hurt less,' offered Jaz. I nodded my head in thanks. 'But when it's more serious,' I said. Jaz nodded. 'Of all things I have read, there is none that mentions curing this curse,' murmured Cleo.

'Hey, calm down, Cleo. No one has cured in in thousands of years,' I said. Cleo nodded her head glumly. 'I guess you're right, Katarina,' she said. 'I guess... I guess when we have more information, we'll meet again,' said carter at last. 'Meeting over.' He exited, with his sister, then Cleo following, and Jaz hesitated. 'I guess... I wish you good luck,' she said before leaving.


End file.
